Naruto's Do It Alls
by Naruto the Kitsune
Summary: Naruto starts a business after the last Shinobi World War. I suck at summaries.
1. The first day

After Naruto defeated Madara, there was no need for ninjas anymore. The world was at peace, and Sasuke had decided to return to village after he found one of Oro-temes scrolls and brought Itachi back. He couldn't make any money now that he was 18, so he decided to start a buisness, and he was given the money by Baa-chan to start it. He was going to call it "Naruto's do It Alls", as in, they could do any task for anybody without any effort, as they were former ninja, and they could still munipulate their chakra. Hinata(who he was currently dating), Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi (who was back to his pre-akutsuki days self), and Konohamaru had agreed to work for Naruto, for $60 an hour. Their base price was $70 for 3 hours, and then $20 for every extra hour. They're HQ was Naruto's Apartment complex, where they had gotten the landlord to let them purchase 7 rooms and then place doors in the middle of the walls, which only cost them $1000 out of their $15,000 budget, but they had spent the rest on advertisments and all that junk.

"Naruto, I don't think..." Sasuke was about to point out that they only hadthe rooms and no furniture.

"Ah, shut up Sasuke!"

"Baka Naruto! Sasuke's right! We don't have any furniture you idiot!" Just then Sakura's eyes got all, well... you know the "IM GONNA PUNCH NARUTO INTO NEXT WEEK!" look, and then Narutos body flew smack dab into Hokage Tower. Just then someone saw their Billboard and called them, and Hinata answered.

"This is Hinata of Narutos do it alls, how may I help you?

" I'd like you to add another bedroom to my house please"

"The estimate of the job is $900. We will be their tomarrow morning at 11:00."

"GUYS WE JUST GOT GOT OUR FIRST JOB!"

Everybody jumped for joy, as they were getting $900! 


	2. First job aftermath

The next day they were up ready to go, but by the time Sasuke(whos' now wearing his pre-shipuuden day clothes), passed out by the time they got there, so he didn't get paid. And boy, he was PISSED.

"Where's my money?"

"Ah shut up baka, you'll get payed soon enough, you'll get the money we DON'T spend on furniture and Apple products!" Naruto had just finished counting the money to make sure the customer had paid them the $900, plus the extra $3000 for staying after dark to make sure the room was built correctly, and to decorate it, as his wife was expecting a baby.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Yes Hinata-chan?'

"Can we go shopping tomarrow? I'm really tired"

"Sure."

Remember how I said they spent $14000 on advertisements? It was well spent. A company called Sodexoh had given them free products to help them with their business, those products being:

A refrigerator

A microwave

A slushie machine

A REALLY soft 4 cushion couch

And last but not least, a table and 5 chairs.

All of this merchandise went into their lounge, but they didn't count it as furniture becuase it was JUST for relaxation purposes, and relaxation purposes alone. Sakura had done the calculations, and if they bought all of this stuff on their own, it would have cost them $13000, leaving $1000 for ads, which would get them (just maybe) a sign about 9X11 inches by a popular buisness, which really wouldn't draw them very much buisness.

➙Later that day⟵

Just before they went to be... err... their sleeping bags, Itachi brang up the topic : "What store are we going to?"

"Probably Wal-Mart for the furniture, and then a DELL outlet store for the computers"

Sakura's eyes flamed up; " WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN COMPUTERS? THEIR MACS, THE BEST PC'S IN THE WHOLE WORLD!"

Sasuke still looked and sounded mellow and drab as usual; " You just said they weren't computers, Sakura, you said they were Macs."

"Just SHUT THE HECK UP ALREADY... Forget I ever asked..." Itachi had just ended the conversation as fast as he started it (NEW GUINNESS WORLD RECORD!)...

Once Naruto finished drinking his smoothie, he told everybody to go to bed. "Alright everybody, go to bed, we have shopping that's harder to control than the Kyuubi!"

(**Bold**+_Italics=__**Demon speech)" I'll get you back for that one, kit." And so the Kyuubi did. Little did he know, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Lord of all demons, was female.**_

AUTHORS NOTE: Uping the rating to a safe T for future Naruto X Fem. Kyuubi fluff... May even upgrade it to an M rating if I decide to put some smut in this fic.


End file.
